Sun Kingdom
by Sailor Stella
Summary: This one takes place before Princess Serenity (You know THE MOON PRINCESS) was born. This ones takes place during her mother's childhood and life up to her brith.
1. Default Chapter

1 Prolog  
  
  
  
  
  
The Sun was home to a great Kingdom. The very first Kingdom of this star system. A heat storm was raging over the kingdom. During that time a heat storm was rare, like on every 5 years or so. Some times more often and other times the people would not see one for years some times 10 years would go by.  
  
When heat storms hit the Sun's people would go to the underground kingdom. For heat storms could last up to a week or more. It was during one of these heat storms that the ruler gave birth to twins. She ruled over the nine planets and the Earth's Moon as well as the Sun.  
  
Her name was Ginseng. She gave birth to two girls. She already had five children. The first had been a son. He bore the sign of the sun. The other four were girls. Pluto being the oldest than Neptune with Uranus following and Saturn being last. The twins had been Mars and Jupiter. 


	2. Chapter 1 of the Sun Kingdom

1 Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginseng sat heavily a pond her throne. She was listening to the people from Neptune complain about how the tides from the Sea Polyurethane kept wiping out bridges. She had had enough. She stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this can wait till tomorrow." She said to the people in the throne room.  
  
They looked up at her surprised. She waved them away as she left through a side door. She had just reached the hall that the children's rooms were in when 2 year old Princess Serenity ran down the hall followed by 7 year old Princess Mars. Serenity was crying while Mars, Lily, ran after her with a bug. They were coming up to a door when it opened. A girl with purple hair pulled back stepped out. 12 year old Pluto stepped out the door. Princess Pluto, Tyme, reached out and grabbed her little sister into the air.  
  
"Hey!" Lily yelled as she watched Serenity keep on running down the hall.  
  
"Can't you leave her alone for once?" Tyme asked her sister.  
  
"You can't make me." Lily glared up at her older sister.  
  
"But I can. Tyme let go of your sister and go back to studying." Ginseng said stepping forward.  
  
"Mother!" Tyme said surprised. She dropped her sister to the floor.  
  
"Now Lily hand over the bug." Ginseng said holding out her hand.  
  
"So that's what this is all about." A new voice said behind them.  
  
A young man was walking down the hall carrying Serenity in his arms. 14- year-old crown Prince of the Sun was holding his littlest sister. Prince Thorn handed his sister to his mother. He took the bug from Lily.  
  
"Come on Lily. Let's let the bug lose in the garden." He said taking her hand leading her down the hall.  
  
Tyme nodded to her mother and closed her door.  
  
Ginseng carried Serenity down the hall to the room she shared with Princesses Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury. The room was huge, making it big enough for all 5 girls to have her own space. Ginseng sat Serenity down on her own white bed.  
  
"Baby." Serenity said patting Ginseng's belly.  
  
"Yes. Baby." Ginseng said smiling.  
  
The door opened and two girls walked in.  
  
"Mommy!" One said.  
  
"We can leave. Come on Poppy." The other said.  
  
Poppy, Princess Venus, followed her older sister, Princess Saturn or Honey. The door was opened again.  
  
"Honey it's okay. But why is Poppy with you?" she asked getting up off the bed.  
  
"Well…." Honey said.  
  
"Poppy come here." Ginseng said to her younger daughter.  
  
Poppy walked slowly to her mother.  
  
"Oh Poppy what happen?" Ginseng asked when she saw her daughter. Poppy's dress was torn. Her nose was bleeding and to top it off she had a black eye.  
  
"What happen?" Ginseng asked again.  
  
5 year old Poppy burst into tears. Ginseng knelt in front of her daughter.  
  
"What happen Honey?" Ginseng asked her other daughter as she cleaned up Poppy  
  
"Well…. I was walking by the garden when I found her crying. Mercury was with her. She said the Jupiter was making fun of her. And when Poppy stood up for herself, she hit her." Honey said.  
  
I'm going to have to talk to Clover. Ginseng thought to herself. Both of the twins loved to pick on their younger sisters.  
  
Serenity had been sitting there in silence when all of a sudden she burst into tears. Lily had come back in. And this time was holding a spider in front of the little girl. Lily's twin sister, Clover, was laughing from next to Lily.  
  
"Lily! Stop that right now! And don't even think about moving Clover." Ginseng said to the twins.  
  
They stood right where they were.  
  
"I've had enough of this today form you two. I was going to cancel class today so we could go to the Sun Sea, but now you two have gone and done it. Again. All you two do is tease your poor sisters. Can't you leave them alone? And Clover you have really done it this time. I'm going to take the others for a dinner on the town and you two are going to stay here." Ginseng said right before she doubled over in pain.  
  
"Mother!" Honey said rushing to her mother's side.  
  
"Mommy!" Serenity screamed.  
  
"I'm okay. The baby's coming." Ginseng said as pain grabbed her in its hand.  
  
"Clover, quick run and get the doctor. Lily run and find Thorn." Honey said to the twins. They nodded and took off. Honey turned to the other two, "Poppy you and Serenity go to my room and get Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus."  
  
Poppy nodded and ran out of the room. Serenity stood there with tears in her eyes. Mercury ran into the room. Her eyes big with fear. Kava, Mercury, rushed to Honey. Thorn was right behind her.  
  
"Mother!" he said dropping to his knees beside his mother.  
  
"I'm okay, but it feels like my middle is on fire." Ginseng struggled to say as another pain shot from her middle.  
  
Thorn turned to his sisters, "Honey take Clover, Serenity, Lily and Poppy to your room. Get the others quick."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Honey asked as she rounded up her younger sisters.  
  
"I'm going to try to get Mother to her room." Thorn said as he bent to pick up his Mother.  
  
"The baby can't wait till then." Ginseng almost yelled. Thorn picked her up and set her on one of the twin's beds. Honey took the younger girls out of the room just as Tyme ran up to them. Her other sisters were right behind her.  
  
"Echinacae! Jasmine!" Honey said when her two sisters ran up to them.  
  
Echinacae, Neptune, pushed her long pink her from her face. Jasmine, Uranus, picked up the twins while Kava stood by her side.  
  
"Has any one gone to get the doctor?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"He's not coming." Clover said as she cried on her big sister's shoulder.  
  
"Here he comes." Honey said pointing down the hall at a tall man running toward them.  
  
He ran into the room with a, "Princess Tyme I'm going to need your help."  
  
Tyme nodded and closed the door after them. Honey looked at her older sisters than at her little sisters. She started to walk toward her room with her littlest sister in her arms. The others followed her. 


End file.
